In some cases, knowledge work may be fragmented, as individuals have to work with information artifacts (e.g. documents, Business Objects and other information) that are viewed and modified with very different applications or application transactions. In some cases, individuals may work in different tasks in parallel or rapid succession. Each task may include, for example, a set of information objects that is consumed (e.g., viewed or reviewed), created and/or transformed to reach a task goal. In some cases, it may be difficult to associate the information objects to the different tasks they belonged to, especially if the user faced several interruptions or worked in rapid succession on the tasks.
In some cases, individuals may attempt to address the fragmentation by simple and manual methods, such as by using post-its to help to remember transactions or things to do, paper to-do lists that log or record the open work items to assist in organizing large amounts of information, and other techniques. More automated or electronic techniques have also been used to keep track of information.